Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid—electrical vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a traction battery, such as a high voltage (“HV”) battery, to act as a propulsion source for the vehicle. The HV battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The HV battery may include one or more arrays of battery cells interconnected electrically between battery cell terminals and interconnector bus bars. The HV battery and surrounding environment may include a thermal management system to assist in managing temperature of the HV battery components, systems, and individual battery cells.
Because the life of a battery may be affected by the temperature of the battery cells, the thermal management system, and cooling systems thereof, may help to prevent the battery from overheating and to mitigate the effects of high temperatures. Such cooling systems may be triggered by a detected temperature at a battery sensor installed on the battery surface.